


Anniversary Surprise

by catnipxhawthorne



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Surprises, established relationship - married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: You have a little surprise for Steve and your anniversary is the perfect time for it.





	Anniversary Surprise

“Steve? I’m home!” You yelled once you’d closed the door to the simple two-storey home the two of you shared.  
“I’m in the bedroom.” You made your way upstairs to your bedroom. He was standing in front of the chest of drawers, naked, except for the towel slung around his narrow hips.  
“Hey babe. How was your run?” you asked, walking up to him and kissing him softly. Inside you were buzzing with excitement.  
“It was good. Had to go alone though. Bucky is on a mission and Sam still refuses to go for a run with me.”  
“I can understand why, though.There is no way he’d be able to keep up with you. Nobody except for Bucky and Thor can.”  
You laughed and put your hand on his cheek, your engagement and wedding rings glistening in the sunlight. Steve chuckled, too, and bent down to press a soft kiss to your forehead.  
“Let me get dressed real quick and then we can get started on dinner, okay?”  
You smiled and answered:” Okay. I love you!”  
“I love you, too, Y/N!”  
You turned around and walked downstairs to put your anniversary surprise for Steve on the table and to put the final touches to it. A few moments later you felt a pair of warm arms wrap around you from behind. “By the way, happy anniversary, again, sweetheart.”  
“Happy anniversary to you, too. I got something for you. You can open it after dinner.”  
Steve smiled and placed a little wrapped box next to the gift bag you put on the table. You chuckled quietly and the two of you got to work on dinner. While you prepared dinner, conversation flowed along, sometimes stalling for a moment to create a comfortable silence, only broken by the sizzling of the pans and the sound of the knife on the chopping board, as you chopped veggies.  
“Do you want a glass of wine with dinner?”  
“No thanks. I think I’ll stick with soda tonight.”  
You loved these quiet moments with just the two of you. Quietly talking and laughing and just being with each other. Sadly these moments were rare. You only got this evening together because it was your anniversary and Steve had fought tooth and nail to get the day off. After you had washed up and put away the dishes Steve pushed his present towards you. Smiling quietly you opened it and inside you found a charm to add to the bracelet he had given you for your wedding three years ago. It was a little shield painted to look just like his, Next to it was a little scroll. When you unrolled it you could see that it was a gift certificate for more martial arts classes with Natasha and bucky. You grinned quietly and kissed him softly. “Thank you. Would you mind putting the charm on the bracelet for me?” He put it on quickly and kissed the inside of your wrist.  
“Now open yours!” You said excitedly.  
Steve chuckled at your obvious excitement and started pulling out the tissue paper.  
“Read the card first!”

 

“Sometimes the littlest things take up the biggest space in your heart!  
Little hands and little feet  
little toothless grins - so sweet  
little eyes that shine so bright  
little arms to hold you tight.  
ETA: April 11th”  
After reading the card aloud, Steve stopped and looked up at you. “Are you serious?” At your nod a huge grin broke out across his face.  
“Look at the other things.” Steve pulled out a cute little onesie that said ‘My dad is stronger than yours’, a little shirt that had Steve’s shield on it and said ‘Captain America Jr.’ and a mug that said ‘Best dad EVER’.  
“I found out last week and had it confirmed at my doctor’s appointment today. I thought this would be a nice surprise for our annivers - “ you didn’t get any farther than that because suddenly Steve was kissing you senseless. After you had to break the kiss to breathe, he dropped to his knees and started pressing soft kisses to your belly. When he looked up at you again he had tears in his eyes and the biggest grin you had seen on him since the wedding graced his lips.  
“This is the best anniversary surprise you could have made me. I love you so much!”  
“Do you want to come to the firt ultrasound appointment with me? it’s next week.”  
“Absolutely. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~four weeks later - 13 weeks along~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve and you looked nervously at each other. It was time to tell the other Avengers. You had prepared a little game and had asked the others to look around the common room of the compound for clues which you had placed there. Natasha was the first to figure it out, having found the bun in the oven and the pea you had placed in a pot. She smiled and hugged you, quietly whispering “Congratulations!” in your ear.  
Bucky was next. He had found the picture of the Howling Commando, looking a little worse for wear, with the title ‘Looking a little knocked up there’. He whooped loudly and clapped Steve on the back.  
When Tony found the bun in the oven he turned around excitedly and yelled “I get to build a tiny suit!” at which point all the Avengers started crowding around you and congratulating you, while Steve and Tony argued about the suit 

You smiled and looked around yourself. Surrounded by your family, with Steve’s arms around you, you couldn’t wait to start this adventure with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a pregnancy anouncement compilation I watched on youtube.  
> Hope you liked it! If you did, I would love it if you would let me know by leaving kudos for me :)  
> Sarah


End file.
